Sinsajo contado por Peeta
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Antes del Epilogo de Sinsajo, cuando esta por acabar la guerra y lo que viene despues. Todo contado por Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, este es mi segundo fic de los juegos del hambre, y el que más me convence jaja**

 **En fin, no sé si me inspiro leer la saga como veinte veces, o que se venía la ultima peli, pero salió esto. Ojala les guste.**

 **Voy a empezar por la parte donde Peeta, Katniss y compañía están con Trigis. Abajo explico después porque.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Cap.1**

Katniss y Gale desaparecen por un momento con la excusa de ir a lavar los platos. Los sigo con la mirada, porque es obvio que planean hablar del siguiente movimiento. Ahí es cuando me pongo a pensar sus posibilidades y sé cuál es la mía: separarme de ellos. No lograrían nada conmigo a su lado, es más, sería más peligroso porque tendrían que vigilar que no me convierta en muto para matar a Katniss. El recuerdo de Mitchell contra los cables ue yo le tire surge en mi mente.

 _Definitivamente_ no puedo ir con ellos.

Un rato después Katniss y Gale aparecen y me hacen la sugerencia que yo pensaba. Veo en el rostro de ella que esta aliviada y conforme con mí ver de estar de acuerdo pero la cara le cambia cuando le cuento la parte de mi plan: yo saldré solo.

— ¿Para hacer qué? _—_ pregunta Cressida.

—No estoy seguro. Quizá todavía sirva para crear una distracción. Ya visteis lo que le paso al hombre que se me parecía _—_ dije, aunque todos sabemos que ese desconocido y yo éramos nada que ver.

— ¿Y si…pierdes el control? _—_ duda Katniss.

— ¿Si me vuelvo muto, quieres decir? Bueno, si noto que empieza, intentare volver aquí –aseguro, aunque en el fondo me pregunto que terminaría pasando si me agarra un episodio en medio de la calle…No sé si sería capaz de volver o pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Y si Snow te vuelve a atrapar? _—_ Gale es más rápido que los demás. _—_ Ni siquiera tienes un arma.

— Tendré que arriesgarme, como vosotros _—_ respondo.

Gale se me queda mirando. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo del pecho, saca su pastilla de jaula de noche y la pone en mi mano. Yo no cierro la mano en un puño, sino dejo la palma abierta, sin aceptar ni rechazar.

— ¿Y tú? _—_ le pregunto.

—No te preocupes, Beetee me enseño a detonar las flechas explosivas a mano. Si eso falla, tengo mi cuchillo. Y tengo a Katniss _—_ me explica sonriente _—_.Ella no les dará la satisfacción de atraparme con vida.

No tengo que verla para que me lo confirme. Ya lo sé.

—Acéptala, Peeta _—_ me dice ella, cerrando la mano en torno a la pastilla _—._ No tendrás a nadie para ayudarte.

La noche es larga y mala. Nadie puede dormir sin pesadillas..Incluso cuando me asusto de mi mismo empiezo con lo de siempre: soy Peeta Mellark, tengo diecisiete años, vivo en el distrito 12, participe en los juegos del hambre, gane, volví al vasallaje, etc, etc. Aparte no dejo de pensar en mañana. Mi plan no solo consiste en ser una distracción si el momento lo requiere…es proteger a Katniss por encima de todo. Del presidente Snow, del Capitolio y de mí.

Cuando nos levantamos, comemos el resto que queda de comida, y luego Trigis se pone manos a la obra y nos remodela a todos; terminamos siendo un ciudadano del capitolio como cualquier otro.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de una estupenda estilista _—_ halago cuando le echo un vistazo a los demás: estamos bien disfrazados. Le sonrió a Trigis, y aunque es difícil saberlo, creo que la he sonrojado.

El plan es simple: primero saldrán Cressida y Pollux para ser de guías, luego Katniss y Gale y a lo último yo. Cuando llega el momento adecuado, Trigis abre la puerta para q Cressida y Pollux salgan.

—Cuidaos _—_ dice y se van.

Katniss se vuelve hacia mí, saca la llave de las esposas y me libera de ellas, guardándolas en uno de sus bolsillos. Me restriego las muñecas, flexionándolas. Me siento extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas.

—Oye, no hagas ninguna tontería _—_ me llama la atención, y la noto desesperada.

— _N_ o, solo si no hay más remedio. De verdad _—_ Le prometo.

Me rodea el cuello con sus delgados brazos…delgados pero fuertes a la vez. Vacilo, pero decido devolverle el gesto. _Ella solo quiere protegerte, eso es lo que hizo siempre, no intenta matarme, ella no es un muto, es Katniss: la chica de la que me enamore cuando era un niño._

—De acuerdo _—_ dice y me suelta.

—Ha llegado el momento _—_ anuncia Trigis.

Katniss me besa la mejilla, se ajusta la capucha y sale al exterior con Gale. Yo me acerco a la puerta, preparado para salir cuando me toque.

Trigis controla el tiempo, cuando me abre la puerta para que salga, me dice:

— _S_ uerte.

Justo cuando estoy por salir empiezan los disparos. " _y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte"._ La frase viene sola a mi cabeza para desestabilizarme, para recordarme todo el horror.

 _¡Katniss!_ Pienso. Ella está ahí fuera, al alcance de las balas. Cuando me decido arriesgarme Trigis me toma del abrigo y me mete dentro de su tienda de vuelta.

— ¡Déjame! _—l_ e grito.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No es seguro.

Trato de calmar mi ansiedad antes de que se transforme en otra cosa y me convierta en el muto que creo Snow.

Miro por la ventana, a gente corriendo, gente gritando, gentes en el suelo…muerta. También hay agentes de la paz en la calle, lo que significa que los rebeldes son los que disparan.

Sé que han parado de disparar y que siguen avanzando cuando ya no hay tanto alboroto afuera. Pienso que no hay mejor momento que salir que el que se me está presentando: los agentes muertos y los rebeldes ocupados.

—Gracias Trigis, cuídate –le digo y salgo.

Por más feo que sea, sé que donde hay gente muerta es mi camino seguro para avanzar, porque ya se han activado las vainas y los rebeldes ya han disparado.

En una de las esquinas me topo con un grupo de agentes disparando hacia los tejados. Gracias a mi disfraz uno de ellos me habla, acercándose y diciendo que busque refugio. Le hago caso antes de que se acerque demasiado y pueda reconocerme. No tengo con que defenderme, aparte.

Podría haber tomado un arma de algún agente caído pero mi misión consiste en verificar que Katniss esté bien, y me tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de tenerla a la vista y que yo este armado; No tiene sentido querer protegerla mirándola, pero me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer, yo no quiero matarla.

Justo cuando estoy por llegar a una manzana veo como se abre una grieta en el centro…Lo peor, es que creo ver a Katniss, no es seguro con su disfraz, pero recuerdo su abrigo rojo…Quiero correr a ayudarla aunque ella ya se está refugiando como puede. Es estúpido ir hacia la grieta, pero un mar de gente que huye me arrastra con ella, alejándome de la vaina.

Después de vueltas, empujones y pisoteadas termino en el circulo de la cuidad: hay mucha gente que da vueltas o simplemente se deja envolver por la nieve en algún hueco que consiguen sentarse. Comienzo a andar hacia la mansión mientras busco como loco y creo que la localizo, aunque sigo lejos de ella. Me extraña no encontrar a Gale por ahí cerca, pero no me ocupo a pensar en él. Un grupo de gente empieza a dispersarse hacia la izquierda y arrastran a Katniss con ellos, gritando algo.

Comprendo la desesperación cuando los rebeldes entran al círculo. Se supone que yo también estoy en peligro al tener aspecto de ciudadano, pero ellos van directo a la mansión. Comienzo a correr para proteger a Katniss, que logra aferrarse a un asta que había allí. Sé que gritar será mala idea porque nos expondría a los dos bandos, así que corro como puedo.

Y pasa lo siguiente.

Un aerodeslizador con el sello del Capitolio va hacia la barricada. A la distancia que me encuentro ahora puedo distinguir que los que están allí son niños. Niños que a pesar de la nieve y del miedo, saben que encontraran en los paracaídas. Cinco segundos después el aerodeslizador ya se fue y los paracaídas explotan.

La conmoción me detiene: la nieve roja, los gemidos, las extremidades. Horrible. Los que no han muerto siguen mirando los paracaídas que no estallaron con la ilusión que habrá algo bueno. Los agentes corren a ayudar, desconcertados, al parecer.

Alguien me empuja y tira al suelo. Cuando me levanto, veo que hacia los niños heridos van sanitarios rebeldes para ayudar. Aunque tenía mi propia "habitación" en el 13 cuando los doctores no podían, mandaban a sanitarios para hacer cosas simples, así es como los reconozco.

Vuelvo a mi trabajo: a sacar a Katniss de allí, pero veo que ella mira fijamente hacia los niños y vislumbro a alguien que no puede ser más que Prim, su hermana pequeña, por la que empezó todo, por la que se ofreció voluntaria para ir a los juegos y evitarle a ella aquel horror. Y como sé que irá en su búsqueda para ayudarla, me dirijo hacia Prim.

Estoy cerca, veo como Prim ve hacia donde se debería encontrar Katniss, creo que la nombra y la observa, tratando de llegar desesperada, como el día de la cosecha.

Y es ahí cuando los demás paracaídas estallan.

No puedo huir. El fuego viene de frente y lo único que logro hacer es taparme los ojos con el brazo, pero lo siento, siento como me quemo: la frente, los brazos, las manos, la pierna…Creo que grito.

...

— _Quédate conmigo —_ me susurra Katniss.

Deseo contestarle. Quiero decirle que lo hare, pero no me encuentro, no sé donde estoy.

Solo sé que algo pasa, no me tengo que preguntar si es real o no porque de pronto se materializan mi familia, Portia, mi equipo de preparación, algunos tributos…todos los muertos. Me veo obligado a pensar que falle. No pude salvar a Katniss, estoy muerto.

Se acabó.

—Peeta ¿me escuchas? _—_ pregunta una voz justo cuando tengo ese último pensamiento.

Los muertos desaparecen cuando hago el intento de abrir los ojos. Comienzo a parpadear como loco al ver una luz cegadora.

—Peeta, estas en el hospital —sigue hablando Plutarch.

Me cuenta que me quemado, y que llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarme. Me cuenta todo aunque yo no le pregunto. La guerra termino el mismo día que los paracaídas estallaron. Snow está prisionero y será juzgado y ejecutado pronto. Katniss sigue viva y quemada, al igual que yo.

Gimo cuando Plutarch cree que me hace un favor para demostrarme con un espejo el trabajo de los doctores. Tengo una pinta horrible, piel que no es mía tratando de que encaje como si lo fuera, de un color rosa bebé. Mis cejas están chamuscadas, mi pelo irregular porque también se me ha quemado. He sufrido más heridas en la cara y las manos que era lo que tenía desprotegido. Mis ojos se han salvado por pura suerte de haber tenido el reflejo de tapármelos. También me he quemado un poco los brazos, el torso, la pierna…solo que no ha sido tan grave por la cantidad de ropa que tenia encima.

Verme en el espejo no ayudo, porque me agarra un episodio en medio de todo esto cuando Katniss se me vino a la cabeza.

—¡Fue por culpa de ella! Ella me ha querido matar otra vez _—_ grito, saltando de la camilla para ir a buscarla, tratando de ignorar el dolor al moverme, lo que me da más furia al notar que el muto de Katniss me haya dejado tan débil. Mientras me desenredo de los cables que me conectan a maquinas es lo que le da tiempo a Plutarch para salir y volver a los segundos con doctores, guardias que me apuntan con armas, pero todo se calma cuando un tipo me inyecta algo que no debe ser otra cosa que morflina.

...

Con el pasar de los días, me recupero más y más, aunque el mal aspecto lo tendré por un buen tiempo, eso lo sé. Debo comer yo solo, moverme, etc. No he visitado a Katniss porque a pesar de todo, tuve episodios y algunos sin poder controlarme…pero sé que está "bien" aunque no puede haber un término más ridículo para usar con ella. Esta como yo, perdida y quemada. Ya no tiene hermana. Prim ha muerto a su vista, vio como ardía…Las llamas vienen a mis ojos así que intento pensar en otra cosa.

He hablado con Plutarch para saber sobre Cressida, Pollux y Gale. Me ha dicho que todos están bien, realizando distintas tareas.

Hemos sobrevivido todos en esta misión ridícula que era ir a buscar a Snow y matarlo…en eso hemos fallado. Bueno….no del todo.

...

Cuando me despierto –ya no estoy en el hospital; Me han asignado una habitación de la mansión, aunque con guardias por si el lugar me trae recuerdos malos– veo que me han dejado una ropa limpia del 13, desayuno y viene Effie, sorprendiéndome, porque la creía muerta. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a ver si con ella reacciono con un mal recuerdo, pero no lo hay, ya que me deja rápidamente:

—Hola, Peeta —me saluda dándome un beso en cada mejilla.

Se ve igual solo que con la mirada perdida.

Me anuncia que debo ir a una reunión y donde es, después se va. No entiendo nada, porque han pasado días y todos me parecen iguales, pero debe ser que hoy ejecutan a Snow, y quizá quieren hablar conmigo sobre seguridad, para que no me agarre un episodio y me abalance hacia el ex presidente para matarlo yo…No lo sé.

Cuando llego a la sala solo se encuentro Haymitch, que tampoco sabe nada. Me siento a su lado y espero con él, sin hablar. Al rato empiezan a llegar los otros. Frunzo el ceño, confundido cuando Enobaria se sienta a mi lado. Johanna le rueda los ojos a Annie y se aleja de ella, sentándose al otro lado de Enobaria, a quien mira molesta. Annie se sienta a su lado aunque parece estar en su propio mundo. Beetee viene en silla de ruedas, y se pone al lado de una silla vacía.

Tengo que reconocer que ninguno tiene buen aspecto. A pesar de que los demás no han ido al Capitolio, todos tienen algo.

Un rato después –unos minutos–llega Katniss, que duda:

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No estamos seguros —responde Haymitch —.Una reunión de los vencedores que quedan vivos, al parecer.

Sé que tiene razón apenas lo dice, y es triste ver que somos tan pocos.

— ¿Solo quedamos nosotros? —pregunta ella.

—El precio de la fama —dice Beetee —: fuimos el objetivo de ambos bandos. El Capitolio mató a los vencedores sospechosos de colaborar con los rebeldes, y los rebeldes mataron a los sospechosos de aliarse con el Capitolio.

Johanna frunce el ceño molesta y mira a Enobaria:

—Entonces, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Coin entra detrás de Katniss y da su explicación:

—Cuenta con la protección de lo que llamamos el Trato del Sinsajo. Katniss aceptó a los rebeldes a cambio de la inmunidad de los vencedores capturados. Ella ha cumplido su parte del trato, así que nosotros también.

Enobaria sonríe de forma arrogante a Johanna, que replica:

—No te pongas tan chula. Te vamos a matar de todos modos.

—Sientate, Katniss, por favor—dice Coin.

Ella lo hace, entre Annie y Beetee mientras deja una rosa blanca dentro de un vaso en la mesa. Estoy procesando que eso es de Snow, cuando Coin comienza a explicar el por qué de esta reunión:

—Os he llamado para zanjar un debate. Hoy ejecutaremos a Snow. En las últimas semanas hemos juzgado a cientos de cómplices de la opresión de Panem que ahora esperan la muerte. No obstante, el sufrimiento de los distritos ha sido tan extremo que las victimas consideran insuficientes estas medidas. De hecho, muchos piden la aniquilación de todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Sin embargo, para mantener una población sostenible, no podemos permitirlo.

Por supuesto, es lo que les convienen. Estoy mirando a Katniss cuando veo que ella pone su atención en mí. Avergonzado aparto la mirada rápidamente.

—Por tanto, se ha puesto sobre la mesa una alternativa. Como mis colegas y yo no llegamos a un consenso, se ha acordado de dejar que decidan los vencedores. Necesitamos una mayoría. Se ha propuesto que, en vez de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tengamos unos últimos Juegos del Hambre simbólicos con los niños relacionados directamente con los que ostentaba n el poder.

Quedo en blanco.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta Johanna.

—Que tengamos otros Juegos del Hambre usando los niños del Capitolio —responde Coin sin miramientos…y eso me enfurece.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—No—me asegura, ignorando mi sarcasmo—.También debo deciros que, si hacemos los juegos, se sabrá que fue con vuestra autorización, aunque mantendremos en secreto los votos concretos por cuestiones de seguridad.

Claro, y así nos mantendrán amenazados: haz algo más y diremos que fuiste tú quien voto sí. Qué bonito...y aparte, ya sea quienes votemos no o si, la gente nos odiara igual. Los distritos pelearon para detener esto, y como será una información confidencial, querrán matarnos a todos.

Todo esto es tan ridículo ¿no lo ven? Esto se hará una vez…y se seguirá repitiendo si no lo detenemos ya, es como cuando hace setenta y cinco años a unos locos se le ocurrió esta idea.

— ¿Ha sido idea de Plutarch? —pregunta Haymitch.

—Ha sido idea mía —oh, que sincera es nuestra querida presidenta—, para mantener el equilibrio entre la necesidad de venganza y la menor pérdida de vidas posibles. Podéis votar.

— ¡No!—grito— ¡Voto que no, por supuesto! ¡No podemos tener otros Juegos del Hambre!

¿Es que acaso no lo ven? ¡Después y soy el loco! Esto es a los que nos llevo la rebelión, la guerra. Hay que destruir los Juegos por una vez por todas, a nadie le hizo bien eso.

— ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece justo, y Snow tiene una nieta, encima. Yo voto que si —opina Johanna.

—Y yo —corrobora Enobaria con indiferencia —.Que prueben su propia medicina.

— ¡Por esto nos rebelamos! ¿recordáis? —casi grito nuevamente ¿Cómo no lo entienden?—¿Annie? —busco apoyo. Ella tiene que votar que no…

—Yo voto que no, como Peeta —dice, y casi suspiro del alivio—. Y lo mismo habría votado Finnick de estar aquí.

—Pero no está porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron —le recuerda Johanna, sin preocuparse de herir sus sentimientos.

—No —dice Beetee —.Sentaría un precedente. Tenemos que dejar de vernos como enemigos — _exactamente,_ pienso —.Llegados a este punto, la unidad es esencial para sobrevivir. No.

—Solo quedan Katniss y Haymitch —nos recuerda Coin. No porque somos idiotas y no nos damos cuenta, sino como para recordárselos a ellos, que están mudos.

Después de un largo minuto, donde Katniss parece estar perdida en sus pensamientos, responde mirando la rosa:

—Yo voto que si…por Prim.

—Haymitch depende de ti —le aclara Coin.

— ¡No, es una atrocidad! Haymitch si dices que sí, todo esto que hicimos no tendrá ningún valor, hay que detener esto, tienes que votar que no —seguía despotricando, como si me imaginara que mi antiguo mentor me estuviese escuchando, aunque claro, no lo hace. Él mira a Katniss, y ella lo mira también. Y ahí, enojado, me di cuenta de porque antes pensaba que Haymitch tenía una preferencia hacia Katniss…Ellos son demasiado parecidos.

Aparte, mirándolos como se observan entre ellos me hace pensar que se están hablando, que ahí _hay_ algo que los demás no vamos a entender…Como cuando en los primeros juegos ellos se entendían con los paracaídas.

—Yo estoy con el Sinsajo—susurra aunque lo oímos todos.

—Excelente. Eso decide el voto —dice Coin —.Ahora tenemos que ocupar nuestros puestos para la ceremonia.

Salgo de allí hecho una furia. Uno de los guardias me dice donde tenemos que estar los vencedores en la ceremonia, y yo voy arrastrando mis pies.

Primero sale Coin y la gente la vitorea… ¿En serio habrá gente que seguirá aplaudiéndola cuando se enteren de los Juegos "simbólicos" que quiere hacer? ¿Qué seguramente se harán? Sé que hay gente despiadada y que lo querrá, pero es porque no lo saben. No saben lo que es estar en la arena. Conocen el dolor por sus propios vencedores de sus distritos, por el susto de que escojan alguien de su familia, pero no suponen la locura del tributo. El horror del tributo. Las pesadillas que uno puede ganarse con eso. Además, así seguirá siendo. El año que viene se harán los juegos del hambre, y el que sigue, y el que sigue…y nunca nos libraremos de eso. El único cambio es que aparte de una pareja de cada distrito también será una del Capitolio…Nos rebelamos solo para sacar a Snow de ser presidente de Panem y para destruirnos entre nosotros.

Luego sale Katniss con su traje de Sinsajo y con su arco y una sola flecha, luego traen a Snow y todos enloquecen. Incluso yo, un poco. Por su culpa me convertí en un muto. Por su culpa yo no soy esa persona buena que solía ser…

Es algo absurdo ver como atan a Snow a un poste, es decir, ¿A dónde rayos iría? No tiene escapatoria.

Katniss se prepara rápidamente, lo apunta donde le pusieron la rosa que ella tenía, mientras l mira ¿Qué buscara? Seguramente miedo o rabia…Pues nada. El viejo tose sangre y se pasa la lengua por los hinchados labios, pero tiene un gesto extraño, como burlón.

Me es extraña esa reacción de Snow ¿Ni siquiera se anima a estar un poco asustado? Hay _algo_ , porque este viejo es un superviviente de algún modo. Sé que no quiere morir, pero sabe que otra no le queda porque todos estaban pidiendo a gritos su ejecución luego de quemar cientos de niños. Sin embargo ese gesto burlón de Snow es por algo, algo que me dice que Katniss y él tuvieron una conversación, que algo paso entre ellos, pero ¿qué?

Y por esa enésima de segundo, justo me vuelvo para ver como Katniss desvía su flecha hacia arriba, la suelta, y la presidenta Coin cae por el borde del balcón…Muerta.

Al parecer soy el único que entiende lo que sucederá en uno o dos minutos. A mi lado oigo a Haymitch soltar una risita sin preocuparse de nada. Cuando comienzo a moverme escucho un sonido asqueroso, aparte de la multitud con sus grititos de asombro. La risa de Snow. Le echo una rápida mirada para ver como se atraganta con su propia saliva, se inclina y zas. Snow está muerto, al parecer, o quizá solo se desmayo. No estoy seguro, porque la gente le cae como una avalancha…sino murió, pienso que le hubiese convenido una flecha así moría mas rápido, porque la gente lo torturara como puede. Aun así, no me importa. Cualquier forma de que muera se la merece.

Yo corro hacia Katniss, sabiendo que se ganara un juicio por esto. Y también se ganara una posible ejecución…pública. Y no puedo permitirlo, no puedo pensar siquiera que la mataran al frente de todos, al frente mío, sin poder hacer nada…Y yo se que ella tampoco va a dejar que eso pase, porque antes se suicidara con su jaula de noche.

Justo extiendo mi mano hacia su brazo izquierdo cuando ella baja la cabeza para arrancar la pastilla de su manga, pero como es obvio, se encuentra mordiendo mi mano que comienza a sangrar rápidamente, ya que la piel no era mía. Perpleja se incorpora para mirarme y yo sostengo la mirada, dándole a entender perfectamente que no la dejare.

— ¡Déjame ir!—grita mientras zarandea para que la suelte.

—No puedo —le susurro.

Justo llegan otros guardias que nos separan. Aprovecho y arranco el bolsillo donde está la pastilla y ésta cae al suelo y un hombre la termina pisando. Al verlo Katniss se pone como loca, da patadas y arañazos para que la suelten, incluso muerde, pero los guardias la levantan y se la llevan mientras ella grita por alguien, creo que por Gale, para que la oiga y la mate, pero ella tiene que saberlo: eso nunca ocurrirá.

...

Pasan días. Muchos días.

Lo único digno de mención es que por suerte, Snow murió ese día en el que Katniss disparo su flecha…No saben bien como, pero es un alivio. Se llevaron a cabo unas elecciones de emergencia y salió elegida una mujer llamada Paylor como presidenta.

No llevo la cuenta, pero sé que Katniss está encerrada en algún lado. He oído de Haymitch, que es la única persona que puede saber de ella aparte de los médicos que la vigilan todas las horas, que ella está tratando de matarse. Como no tiene forma, está tratando de no comer o drogarse con la morflina.

Un día Haymitch me comenta como si nada que solo una cosa ha cambiado: ella volvió a cantar. Todo el tiempo. Eso trae buenos recuerdos como ataques, por lo que termino siempre con un doctor llamado Aurelius.

Al fin llega el día. Al fin hoy es el juicio de Katniss.

Estuve como loco tratando de conseguir un permiso para que me dejaran participar y comentar los motivos por el cual Katniss termino asesinando a Coin –llego a la conclusión que había aceptado a los juegos simbólicos que Coin quería hacer porque sabía que su flecha iba a ir a su corazón, no al de Snow, aunque algo más seguro hay–, pero no me dejan participar. Termino enfurruñado mirando el juicio por la tele, pero me alegra ver que no necesita que yo comente a su favor.

Hay gente que la defiende, entre ellos, Haymitch y el doctor Aurelius. La opinión del doctor es la que más vale, porque presentó a Katniss como una lunática por culpa del estrés postraumático…Concuerdan en no ejecutarla pero llevarla al distrito 12 y que siga al cuidado del doctor por teléfono, y al cuidado del mentor en casa, ya que su madre está trabajando en un hospital para el distrito 4.

Más tarde, ¿media hora o una hora después? No sé, Haymitch se acerca, es para despedirse, ya que él será quien cuide de ella…así lo dictaminaron.

—Adiós, chico,

—Trata de cuidarla bien.

—Lo hare —me promete.

No confió mucho en él. Pues no sé si volverá a sumirse en el alcohol de nuevo. Pero es más confiable él que yo. Yo no siquiera tengo permiso para salir de aquí. El doctor Aurelius comenta que estoy mejor, pero que me falta demasiado para diagnosticarme como curado.

Haytmich asiente lentamente y me da la espalda.

* * *

 **Bueno, empecé por acá porque cuando en el libro Katniss dice que Peeta termino en el circulo de la cuidad y con quemaduras, se me ocurrió que paso algo así, aunque seguramente con mas vainas y problemas. Yo no le invente eso porque soy muy mala para esas cosas, así que lo hice simple jajaja.**

 **Con el tema de Coin y sus juegos simbólicos, díganme ustedes que piensan. Yo pienso lo que dice Peeta jajaja, que Katniss acepto porque al final la iba a terminar matando o no sé.**

 **Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Ojala les guste y me dejen reviews. Besooos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Cap.2**

No quise contar cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

La ansiedad es insoportable. No he sabido nada de Katniss. El doctor no quiere comentármelo y yo no tengo el permiso para hablar por teléfono.

Un día pregunto si puedo escribirle una carta y al fin acceden.

¿Cómo empezar?

Querida Katniss…No, Hola Katniss…Termino usando una sola hoja pero llenándola de tachaduras, viendo que puedo escribir pero es inútil. Al final el permiso que me dan no lo utilizo. No sé qué decirle.

 **...**

—Hola Peeta —me saluda el doctor Aurelius cuando entro a su despacho.

—Hola —dije con desgana.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien.

—Me alegra que lo digas, porque yo opino igual —comenta mientras me sonríe y yo lo miro como si estuviese loco —.Opino, y espero que concuerdes, en que ya no te agarran tantos episodios como antes, y si los tienes, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Han pasado varios días y tu progreso ha sido una sorpresa, por lo que me veo obligado a decirte que al fin puedes volver a tu casa, allá en el distrito 12.

Al comienzo todo es duda en mi cabeza ¿casa? Yo ya no tengo casa. Se ha quemado con toda mi familia. Respiro hondo antes de que las imágenes me llenen. Acaricio los apoyabrazos del sofá en el que estoy sentado, para saber que estoy aquí y que ningún ataque me invada en la cabeza.

Luego lo pienso mejor.

Claro, la casa de la aldea de los vencedores.

Volveré a ver a Katniss. Al fin sabré como esta. Si Haymitch la cuida. Quizá vuelva a ser el Peeta de antes…ya no me tengo miedo. Sufro episodios, si, pero ya me controlo mejor. Quizá no sea el de antes, pero una versión parecida.

Una inconsciente pero pequeña sonrisa sale de mi rostro.

—Eso es —festeja el doctor —.Ese es el ánimo. Lo que si te dejare mi número de teléfono por las dudas que te sientas mal o algo. Yo te llamare también, quiero seguir viendo si progresas o si el lugar te trae muy malos recuerdos…de ser así, me temo que tendrás que volver aquí.

—Me parece bien.

El doctor Aurelius sonríe. Yo me levanto del sofá con una extraña sensación de libertad. Cuando me estoy por ir, habla:

—Por cierto, Peeta. Si llegas hablar con Katniss…dile que…no puede eludirme eternamente. Tengo que presentar un diagnostico de vez en cuando y no quiero que vean que no sé nada y la internen aquí, es innecesario. Que me atienda cuando la llamo.

—De acuerdo.

Él se levanta, toma algo del escritorio y me lo da. Es un papel. Antes de preguntar, él me dice lo que tengo que saber:

—Este es mi permiso. Ahora te llevare con Scott que es un guardia de la presidenta. Ella te dará el ok y podrás tomar un aerodeslizador a tu casa…o el tren.

Espero y espero. Al final "me dan el ok" y me voy en el próximo tren. Los aerodeslizadores son pocos y quieren dejarlo para cosas más importante. No me importa. Sé que en el tren llegare pronto igual.

Llego al otro día. Se supone que Haymitch iba a ser mi recepción, pero no hay nadie. Al llegar muy temprano, no me encuentro con nadie en la calle. No sé bien qué hora es, pero seguro es de madrugada.

Voy sin rumbo fijo, conmigo llevo una carretilla –dentro de ella hay una pala también– que le pedí al doctor, a él le pareció una buena idea cuando se lo comente...

No estoy apurado de llegar ahora que estoy aquí. Paso por la pradera que conecta al bosque. La alambrada es sostenida con largas ramas para que no entren los depredadores.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran, noto que ya no hay más pradera. ¿Esto es real o no? Creo que me está por dar un ataque cuando veo una fosa enorme donde al parecer tiran a todos los cadáveres; y sé que algunos de ellos sino se convirtieron en cenizas, ahí pueden estar mi familia: mis padres y hermanos.

Grito, y me tironeo los pelos. Siento como se me acelera el pulso al notar que estoy con un episodio, y agradezco que no haya nadie para verme. Me tiro al suelo y clavo mis uñas en la tierra, para saber donde estoy y que las imágenes que están en mi mente no son ciertas: no fui yo quien quemo el distrito para matar a todos –es decir culpa mía–, fue Snow, el Capitolio, solo para mandar un mensaje a los rebeldes como hicieron con el 13, o eso dijo Jackson una vez.

Y empiezo de nuevo: _Soy Peeta Mellark, tengo diecisiete años, soy panadero, me gusta pintar…_

Cuando regularizo mi respiración, me levanto débilmente. Estoy tan cansado…no he dormido en el tren. Sin embargo sigo empujando la carretilla y voy al bosque, motivo que vine por aquí desde el principio.

No tuve muchas excursiones al bosque. Mejor dicho no tuve ninguna. Creo que de pequeño una vez estuve por seguir a Katniss, pero papá me pidió ayuda para la panadería…Fui por pensamientos menos dolorosos y me concentre en el trabajo. Por suerte no tuve que adentrarme mucho, lo cual era un alivio porque si llegaba aparecer un depredador estaría muerto. Recojo las plantas desde sus raíces y lleno con un poco de tierra la carretilla. Entran cinco arbustos. Es más que suficiente. Satisfecho me dirijo a la aldea de los vencedores.

La quietud me es extraña, pero claro, es muy temprano para ver a alguien. La casa de Haymitch como la de Katniss se encuentran a oscuras, seguro duermen.

Espero no despertar a Katniss, pero dudo que escuche mi trabajo desde su habitación. Elijo el lateral de la casa para cavar y plantar las _primroses_ en memoria de la hermana de Katniss. Espero que a ella le parezca un lindo detalle.

No llevo cuanto tiempo me toma cavar los pozos para las plantas. Solo me doy cuenta que el cielo va aclareciendo y que estoy transpirando.

Mi corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo, y luego reanuda sus latidos un poco más rápido. Esta reacción se debe a que escucho a alguien correr y el chirrido de una puerta. Pienso que puede ser otra persona, por lo que no la miro del todo, pero ella se detiene en seco cuando me ve.

—Has vuelto —dice y la miro.

—El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo —le cuento aunque no pregunta —.Por cierto —añado, recordando las palabras de _nuestro_ doctor —, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Mientras le hablo la inspecciono. Esta sucia, más delgada…Frunzo el ceño porque eso significa que Haymitch no cumplió con su palabra. Seguramente ha vuelto a emborracharse. Y a ella no le es importante seguir adelante…

Ella nota mi escrutinio y se pone incomoda. Trata de hacer el gesto de apartarse el pelo apelmazado de su cara, pero apenas se mueve, lo que la incómoda aun mas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta medio a la defensiva. Seguro no quiere tocar el tema.

—Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos par ella —le señalo, encogiéndome de hombros al ver que no reacciona —.Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

Estoy mirándola fijamente, así me doy cuenta todas las emociones que le pasan por la cara. La última es el reconocimiento, y veo un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Katniss asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo, a los segundos escucho como cierra la puerta.

Estoy desconcertado.

Pienso que fue bueno que al verla no me haya dado ningún episodio, ese pensamiento me entusiasma y sigo con mi trabajo.

En alguna hora de la mañana – ¿o al mediodía?– termino, contento y muy cansado. Estiro mis huesos y sé que debo darme un baño e ir a dormir, mañana puedo hablar bien con ella. Me sacudo un poco el barro de la ropa y agarro la carretilla de vuelta, para ir a mi casa. Justo me cruzo con Sae la grasienta que se sorprende y me saluda antes de entrar a la casa de Katniss. Es un suspiro saber que alguien se tomo el tiempo para cuidarla y alimentarla, aunque tendría que haber sido Haymitch…

Justo cuando me voy a mi habitación luego de un buen baño, veo desde la ventana a una nueva Katniss. Bueno, no nueva, eso no va a pasar. Pero limpia, cambiada y decidida. Sonriendo, me voy a la cama.

 **...**

Me despierto tarde, por lo que ceno algo y pienso en hacer pan para tener la mente en algo… no solo la mente, pero bueno.

A la mañana temprano, primero voy a la casa de Haymitch.

Arrugo la nariz, luego de haber tocado la puerta tres veces y tener que abrirla por mí mismo. El hedor a vomito y suciedad ya está en el ambiente. Y mi antiguo mentor se encuentra durmiendo sentado en la silla. Pongo los ojos en blanco, y le dejo el pan en la mesa, al lado de su botella de licor blanco. Sé que lo peor que puedo hacer es despertarlo, además creo que tiene el cuchillo en su mano como de costumbre, y al ponerse furioso temo que yo también pueda ponerme de mal humor, así que evito eso y me voy. Él entenderá que regresé cuando vea el pan.

Me cruzo nuevamente con Sae la grasienta y le digo que me espere un segundo, voy a buscar más pan y se lo quiero dar para Katniss, pero ella lo rechaza, diciendo:

—Ven, dáselo tú, quédate a desayunar.

Dudo, pero minutos después veo que no es mala idea. A Katniss no le molesta mi compañía. En su rostro tiene manchas rojas que la delatan de haber estado llorando demasiado. Aun así, yo no menciono nada, y Sae tampoco, así que ella desayuna en paz mientras le da panceta al gato y al cabo de un rato nos comenta que habló con su madre. Tengo esperanzas de que si ya hablo con su madre, no tendrá problemas para hacerlo con el doctor Aurelius. De reojo veo como Sae se siente muy satisfecha y me dedica una sonrisa con un guiño.

 **...**

— _Sé que quizá esto no te guste mucho, pero tengo que felicitarte, Peeta_ —me comenta el doctor por teléfono _—.Katniss de a poco aceptó que la tratara; Y por lo que me cuentas, los ataques apenas aparecen._

—Pero lo hacen —mascullo malhumorado porque es algo que aun no puedo controlarlo del todo. Hace dos días una Katniss vacilante me cuenta la idea que tuvo y que en el siguiente tren llegaría papel de pergamino. Su idea es hacer un tributo de las personas que ya no están. Ella quiere que colabore pintando la imagen de tal por si no hay foto, como hacíamos con el libro de plantas que tenia ella. La idea me agrada, pero en mi mente cuando imagine que podría estar dibujando a su lado, juega conmigo, haciendo que piense que es todo una estrategia para matarme mientras estoy distraído con algo. Hacía mucho que no me daba un ataque frente a ella, por lo que la sorprendió cuando tire las cosas que se hallaban en la mesa y me acercaba para matarla diciéndole que era un muto. Lo malo es que Katniss no hizo nada para defenderse, no sé si fue como la primera vez, que la tome completamente desprevenida o es que ya no le interesa tanto vivir como antes que tenía motivos. El caso es que por suerte, Haymitch se dio una vuelta por la casa y me tumbo antes de llegar a peores.

— _Sí, pero a decir verdad, pensé que empeorarías. Lo bueno es que no es así. Mira, a Katniss le cuesta mucho volver a una rutina, pero sé que le hará bien a los dos hacer algo tan bueno como la idea que ella pensó. No te abrumes. Recuerda quien eres. Cuando dudes pregunta con ese juego de si es real o no. Te llamare otro día, adiós_ —se despide con una nota de optimismo en su voz.

Suspiro.

 _Recuerda quien eres_. Las palabras del doctor me hacen sentir una punzada, pero trato de hacer lo que me dice. _Soy Peeta Mellark, soy panadero, me gusta pintar_ …así me voy relajando y comienzo a hornear. Es algo que se me está haciendo costumbre de nuevo, como a Katniss cazar.

Alguien toca la puerta sacándome del ensimismamiento. Le digo que entre.

—Hola, chico.

—Haymitch —asiento con la cabeza.

Mientras él se acerca con botella en mano para sentarse en una de las sillas, recuerdo el día que hablamos cuando regrese. Se sorprendió mucho, y me alegra haberlo visto avergonzado cuando vino a comprobar lo que el pan le decía: que yo volví. Por suerte no me dio un ataque mientras le resoplaba. He estado enfadado con él, pero ahora mi enfado cambio a gratitud, de no haber sido por él quizá Katniss no estaría respirando ya. Es como una extraña tregua.

—Pensé que ibas a pintar con Katniss —dice, luego de beber un largo trago.

Yo le tiendo el pan recién hecho. Tiene que comer algo, luego no quiero limpiar vomitadas.

—Más tarde —respondo —.Ella ha ido a cazar.

Por suerte Katniss me perdono y siguió con la idea de que la ayudara. Quedamos en la mañana en hacer nuestras tareas –aunque a ella le cuesta mucho volver al bosque y regresar estable– pero lo intentamos. Quedamos en todas las tardes encargarnos del libro.

—Bien —masculla con la boca llena de pan —.He visto el dibujo que hiciste de Prim con la cabra, es muy bonito.

Negando con la cabeza divertido, noto como Hatmitch trata de alivianar nuestra relación con halagos, cosa que no le va.

—Pues gracias.

Es el único dibujo que hice por ahora. Lo empecé y termine ayer, como una especie de terapia luego de mi episodio de hace dos días. Justo cuando me debatía a ir a la casa de Katniss y mostrárselo, ella vino a por mí.

Lo recuerdo…

— _Oh, hola Katniss —digo avergonzado, agachando la cabeza._

— _Peeta…yo…esto…—siempre supe que no fue buena para las palabras y que le costaba mucho hablar, por lo que la mire fijamente, interrumpiéndola:_

— _¿Me perdonas?_

 _Es la primera vez después de tantos días que veo algo de color en sus mejillas…No, no es cierto, he visto esas inconfundibles manchas rojas que tiene después de tanto llorar en su piel aceitunada, pero ahora estoy viendo un lindo y tenue rosa que indica que se ha ruborizado. Ella asiente con la cabeza._

— _Gracias. Entra, quiero mostrarte algo._

— _Por cierto…si te parece bien la idea del libro, me gustaría que vengas a casa todas las tardes para encárganos de ello…claro, si quieres —sé lo mucho que le cuesta decírmelo así que le sonrió, dándole a entender que lo haré._

 _Cuando le tiendo el dibujo me parece que a Katniss le encanto. Bueno, eso creo. Ella se le quedo mirando largo rato, y vi una lágrima que se le escapaba. Antes de poder decir algo, se llevo el dibujo y salió corriendo._

— ¡Eh, tú, vuelve! —casi me grita Haymitch.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Puedes fingir un poquito más, ¿sabes? Eres muy obvio.

De pronto siento un calor que no tiene nada que ver con el horno.

—No sé de qué me hablas, ahora vete, me iré a duchar.

Él me dedica una sonrisa socarrona y se lleva la botella y lo que queda del pan. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 _Hola! espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo._

 ** _Ohh, solo una persona se animo a comentar, vamos no sean timidos! me encantaria leer sus opiniones, para quien escribe es muy gratificante, ya sea para halagar, corregir o aunque sea saludar jaja. Gracias por los favoritos y alertas._**

 _ **MartinaLecuona** Agradezco mucho que te animaras a comentar acá! y me alegra saber que tambien te gusta esta saga. Bueno, aqui esta el reencuentro, debo admitir que el capitulo que mas me gusto es el que le sigue, que tratare de subirlo pronto porque ya lo tengo hecho jaja._

 ** _Nos leemos, espero! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Cap.3

Y los días pasan. Se hacen meses. Meses en los cuales es un alivio ver como el distrito 12 –y los demás distritos también junto al Capitolio– siguen adelante.

Un día vienen a buscarme alguien importante del Capitolio para pedirme ser el panadero del distrito. Me parece una gran idea, en honor en mi familia. Para mi sorpresa, la panadería de la gente que amo y perdí, es restaurada. Ya no es casa y negocio, ya que yo tengo mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, así que solo lo uso como panadería. Además pienso que de haber tenido lugar para hacer de esto mi casa otra vez no me haría nada bien vivir aquí, envuelto en soledad ya que no tengo a mis padres y hermanos. No es igual, pero se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando entro e imagino a mi padre amasando mientras ríe y me guiña el ojo.

Al volverme panadero del distrito trae ataques, pero los puedo controlar ya que Katniss no se pasa mucho por acá. Ella no expreso nada cuando dije que tendría una vida más ocupada. Pero pienso que está satisfecha con lo que hemos avanzado. Hemos hecho tributo de mucha gente: aparte de Prim, su padre, mi padre, a Finnick, Cinna y Boggs por ahora. He decidido continuar con el libro, pero le dedico el tiempo que puedo, pero ya no veo a Katniss tanto como antes.

Como si mi cabeza gritara lo que pienso enmudezco cuando Delly –ella trabaja atendiendo a la gente– me comenta que Katniss vino a verme.

—Hola —dice cuando entra.

—Hum, hola ¿Cómo estás?

Se encoge de hombros. Es una pregunta estúpida, por lo que la evita:

— ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Eh…esto, no, ya casi termino.

—Ha quedado muy bonito —halaga mientras mira a su alrededor. El lugar es más lindo donde el cliente tiene que ver los productos, pero no digo nada.

Ella camina y ve por la puerta trasera.

Miro lo que ella se queda viendo: aunque es absurdo después de que tiraran las bombas, el manzano volvió a crecer solito.

Trato de no pensar en lo que ella seguramente está pensando: cuando le tire los panes. Tengo miedo que algún recuerdo no deseado me asalte, sin embargo recuerdo la lluvia y lo débil y flacucha que estaba la chica que quería desde pequeño.

Ella se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Puedes venir a casa después?

—Dos minutos, voy contigo.

Ella me espera. Al finalizar, me saco el delantal y me lavo las manos. Dejo todo preparado para mañana y vamos a despedir a Delly para cerrar.

— ¡Nos vemos, chicos, adiós! —se despide ella, tan alegre como siempre.

Vamos callados hasta la aldea de los vencedores. Es increíble el cambio en el distrito. Me alegra saber que todos colaboran entre todos. Todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Ya no hay castigos. Ya no hay gente pobre, o eso se intenta.

—Mira he avanzado sola hoy —me cuenta cuando me extiende el libro tributo al llegar a la casa.

Leo y veo que el tributo es para Rue. Yo no tuve tanto contacto con ella como Katniss, pero recuerdos me vienen a la mente: cuando fue la cosecha y gemí al ver que era la más pequeña, en el entrenamiento como observaba a mi compañera y como salió corriendo en la Cornucopia. También recuerdo haberla dibujado en el suelo en mi sesión privada para el vasallaje, para hacerlos responsables a los del Capitolio…

— ¿Cómo quieres el dibujo? —pregunto y ella me explica claramente como la recuerda.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa mientras yo garabateo en una hoja lo mejor que puedo. Ella de vez en cuando me dedica un asentimiento, conforme mientras avanzo. Eso me hace sonreír.

—Eh... ¿Peeta?

— ¿Si? —pregunto, alzando la cabeza para mirarla. Ella no lo hace.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Susurra — ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te den…episodios?

—Si los tengo —digo estremeciéndome, como si ella hubiese olvidado las veces que enloquecí frente a ella —, pero ahora me es más fácil darme cuenta, solo que a veces no me controlo a tiempo. He pasado mucho tiempo con el doctor Aurelius.

Ella asiente y se muerde el labio. Es cuando me doy cuenta que quiere saber otra cosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

— ¿Piensas que cambie mucho?

—Las pérdidas no son fácil de superar, Katniss, y te lo digo porque lo vivo igual que tu. Quizá yo no tenía la relación que tu tenias con Prim —ella tiembla al oír el nombre de su hermana — pero los extraño todos los días…a mi familia, a mi padre sobre todo, aunque este mal tener preferencias.

—Yo también pensaba mucho en mi padre, hasta que ella murió —admite aun en voz baja.

—Es difícil —asiento con la cabeza —, pero poco a poco uno vuelve a la vida, a una rutina ¿no piensas así? Hay un cambio, pero no es malo después de todo —como no dice nada, añado: — ¿Real o no?

Tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace, me relajo.

—Real.

Me dedica algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Y ese ganso de allí he pensado en llamarlo Peeta…después pensé que era un nombre muy anticuado y le puse otro —iba diciéndome el borracho de Haymitch…bueno, borracho es, pero no ahora. Cría gansos porque no hay licor hasta que el tren traiga la próxima. Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensó que sería buena idea que él se haga cargo de estos animales? Aun así es divertido, y por suerte ellos son muy independientes.

Katniss suelta una risita breve. Es maravilloso escucharla reír, aunque sea un poco. No es que sea la persona más risueña, nunca lo fue desde que la conozco, pero hacia mucho que no la oigo reír.

— ¿Y si aprovechamos tu sobriedad para que me sigas contando de los tributos de ese año en que quedamos para continuar con el libro…?

Al fin Haymitch se unió a nosotros y comenzó a contribuir historias.

—No puedo hacer eso sin alcohol. No cuenten conmigo.

—Bueno, te dejo con tus gansos —repone ella. Yo me levanto a la vez.

—Nos vemos mañana, Haymitch —me despido mientras él gruñe y ella hace un gesto con la mano como seña de despedida.

Afuera hace un frio para morirse. Hoy casi se produce una ventisca a la tarde, por lo que decidí llamar a Delly y avisarle que no abriríamos hoy la panadería. Nos la pasamos holgazaneando con Haymitch y Katniss.

— ¿Has visto la foto del bebé de Annie y Finnick? —me pregunta Katniss cuando salimos de la casa de nuestro mentor y se abriga bien la cara mientras se dirige a su casa.

—No —respondo sorprendido. Ni siquiera sabía que Annie había quedado embarazada. Me pregunto por un momento si Finnick lo sabía, o si para la misma Annie fue una sorpresa. Me entristece saber que la criatura nunca conocerá a su padre.

—Ven, te mostrare.

La sigo hasta su casa y al entrar, ella rebusca en un cajón de la cómoda que tiene en el living.

—Ya tiene unos meses. Es precioso.

Me tiende la foto mientras habla. En ella se ve un bebé de piel blanca, con el color del cabello de la madre y los ojos del padre. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, es muy bello.

—He pensado pegar la foto en el libro, ¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy buena idea, hazlo —le animo y ella me dedica una diminuta sonrisa. Creo que me estoy sonrojando así que miro para otro lado y termino viendo hacia la ventana, lo que me da la excusa para decir: —.Es hora de irme. Quizá empiece a nevar otra vez y no quiero dejar la casa sola.

La nieve. Trae malos recuerdos. Respiro hondo mientras vuelvo a observar a Katniss, que parece contrariada.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? Te aseguro que las comidas de Sae cada vez mejoran.

Se me escapa una sonrisa. Termino aceptando, obvio.

—Estaba muy rico —digo después de sentirme satisfecho.

—Te lo dije.

— ¿Y siempre te cocina Sae? —Me pica la curiosidad — ¿No sabes cocinar?

—No soy muy buena cocinera —replica haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Tú me cocinaste sopa en los primeros juegos ¿real o no? —pregunto de sopetón.

—Real —responde después de un minuto.

—No era tan mala—le aseguro, pero mientras se lo digo siento un recuerdo que estoy seguro que es alterado porque brilla: Katniss obligándome a tomar su sopa ¡aunque este asquerosa! Dijo ella; Para envenenarme de a poco, siento un sabor desagradable en la boca mientras lo pienso.

— ¿Peeta? —me llama Katniss. No sé que estoy haciendo, pero la ignoro e intento tranquilizarme.

«Ella solo trataba de salvarte. Ella solo quería alimentarme para que este más fuerte» Trato de convencerme, pero otra parte de mi cabeza dice lo contrario, por lo que pregunto otra vez, con voz ahogada:

—Intentabas envenenarme ¿real o no?

—No, solo quería alimentarte para que estés mejor... ¿Estás bien?

Mientras indaga, me calmo.

Ella se me queda largo rato mirando. Tendría que incomodarme, pero sé que está buscando al muto que ella estaba esperando. Se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo un episodio. Aun así, evita el tema, como yo.

—Seguro estaba asquerosa. Además la sopa no es una comida muy difícil que digamos: consiste solo echar todo en la olla y esperar —se encoge de hombros —. Y estabas enfermo, por eso piensas que estaba deliciosa.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido.

La ayudo a lavar los platos mientras el orgullo me invade. Logré retener un episodio con la chica que Snow me hizo creer que era un muto. El pensamiento me alegra, porque me da el optimismo al saber que si aparecen recuerdos alterados, yo puedo controlarlos. "Esa es la actitud" pienso que diría el doctor Aurelius, satisfecho.

—Bueno, ahora si me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Ella asiente y me acompaña para abrirme la puerta, pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa: hay tormenta afuera. Supongo que estuvimos muy absortos los dos como para escucharla y darnos cuenta a tiempo.

—Rayos —maldigo en voz baja.

—Quédate aquí —me dice tomándome desprevenido.

El optimismo de hace unos minutos se disipa.

— ¿Estas…segura?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y añade:

—Confió en ti.

Sus palabras hacen que se me este por hinchar el pecho, nuevamente de orgullo. Aun así yo no me tengo demasiada fe. Cada vez que me duermo me invaden las pesadillas. No se lo digo, pero muchas suelen ser con la idea de perderla, como las de antes. Y otras, recuerdos entremezclados: ya sean momentos en la arena o cuando fui secuestrado por Snow, y los alterados…No sé si seré razonable al despertar con tales pensamientos.

—Solo si me prometes algo —repongo. Si ella no acepta entonces me arriesgare ahí afuera con la ventisca, no quiero matarla, tiene que entenderme.

— ¿Y? —pregunta Katniss frunciendo el entrecejo, al ver que no hablo rápidamente.

—Si llego a sufrir un episodio, y te ataco, defiéndete. Si tienes que noquearme hazlo, por favor.

Duda por un instante, mientras se lo suplico con la mirada. «Por favor, acepta, por favor» pienso con ansiedad.

—Está bien.

Yo suspiro de alivio.

Me lleva a una de las habitaciones que tanto sobran en esta casa. Veo que ella vacila para decirme algo pero al final no lo hace, se despide para ir a su cuarto, y cuando se va, yo me acuesto en la cama mirando el techo.

 _Oigo un cañonazo mientras corro._

 _— ¡Katniss! —la llamo sin importarme que los demás me escuchen. Al contrario, estoy esperando que lo hagan y vengan a por mí, así le dejo el camino libre a ella — ¡Katniss!_

 _— ¡Peeta! —siento que grita respondiendo a mi llamado— ¡Peeta! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Peeta! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! —repite como enloquecida — ¡Peeta!_

 _Mi desesperación me pone loco a mí también, como suena ella. Busco a tientas entre toda esta vegetación y me encuentro con el cuerpo de Chaff. Eso me pone alerta al instante y esquivo justo el ataque de Brutus. Me pongo en una pelea con él y lo mato._

 _Me alejo de los cuerpos lo más rápido que puedo —suena el cañonazo que indica que no debo rematar a Brutus— así el aerodeslizador se los lleva. Sigo buscándola desesperadamente:_

 _— ¡Katniss!_

 _No contesta, pero sé que no está muerta. No se oyó ningún cañón más aparte de los dos de Chaff y Brutus. Queda Johanna, ¿seguirá la alianza con Katniss o la habrá dejado media moribunda por algún lado? Cosa que es lo más probable, siendo ya tan pocos; O al contrario, fue Katniss que quizá la haya dejado moribunda si tenía las manos libres del carrete. Luego pienso que también están Enobaria y Finnick._

 _No muy lejos, veo como se prepara el cielo para el primer rayo y como éste cae en el árbol._

 _No entiendo nada, salvo que veo como el campo de fuerza que rodea la arena empieza a caer, volando en pedazos._

 _Un aerodeslizador se materializa al cabo de unos minutos por encima de mí, y sus pinzas me toman, mientras pienso que no logre que Katniss ganara. Porque si el Capitolio la atrapo como está haciendo conmigo ahora, la mataran y lo darán en la tele, y yo no podre hacer nada al respecto, salvo matarme cuando tenga la oportunidad, para seguirla._

 _Cuando estoy dentro del aerodeslizador la busco, y solo encuentro a Johanna que grita como loca tratando de zafarse de las esposas que la atan a la camilla, y a Enobaria, desmayada._

 _¿Dónde, donde esta?_

 _—Bienvenido, Peeta —me dice una voz, y me volteo para ver los ojos fijos de Snow puestos en mí, y una sonrisa cruel que promete venganza por todo lo que ocurrió._

 _Alguien me duerme mientras pienso eso._

Abro los ojos, mientras me despierto de la pesadilla de cuando estuve en el vasallaje. Estoy sudoroso, paralizado. Trato de que mi corazón se calme e intento recordar donde estoy.

Cuando lo hago, sé que no puedo seguir durmiendo. Me levanto deambulando por ahí, hasta que me decido ir a la cocina a servirme algo para tomar. Es una pena que Katniss no tenga los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pan así me pongo hacer algo…bueno, creo que no los tiene, ya que Sae sabe que siempre soy yo quien les trae pan. Cuando estoy por verificar en su despensa oigo un grito que me congela en donde estoy.

—Katniss —murmuro, y me muevo.

Cuando abro la puerta de su habitación ella no se inmuta, y sigue durmiendo. «Claro, una pesadilla». Su cara tiene un espasmo de sufrimiento así que decido acercarme para despertarla y tranquilizarla.

—Katniss, Katniss despierta, anda —digo zarandeándola.

Ella abre los ojos asustada con mi presencia…o quizá asustada por su sueño. Por las dudas, retrocedo unos pasos para darle a entender que no vine a atacarla.

— ¿Estás bien?

Mientras respira hondo, asiente.

—Gracias por despertarme.

—De nada, te dejo sola —digo, despidiéndome con un gesto de mano —. Vuelve a dormir.

— ¡No te vayas! Por favor ¿puedes quedarte?

Dudo un poco, ya que recuerdo perfectamente nuestras noches en el tren, recuerdos que no pudieron alterar. Dormíamos juntos y dormíamos mejor. Veo en los ojos grises de ella que en serio quiere que me quede, que me necesita.

Mientras me acerco, no puedo evitar preguntar:

—Te gusta dormir conmigo ¿real o no?

Katniss se ruboriza al tiempo que me deja lugar para acostarme a su lado. Cuando la abrazo y ella se oculta en mi pecho responde:

—Real.

* * *

 _Hola hola, lamento tardar en actualizar, ojala este capítulo les guste._

 _Gracias por los que se animan a comentar, los favoritos y alertas!_

 _ **lyzleermipasion** muchisisimas gracias por comentar, al comienzo me desanimo pensar que nadie comentaba y eso me hacia decír nadie la lee solo una persona jaja, espero que este cap te guste también._

 _ **nanny33** Gracias por el ánimo y me alegro que te haya gustado. Siempre me intereso leer la historia por parte de Peeta pero parece que Suzanne no lo va hacer, y aunque me encanta leer fanfics me he fijado que solo uno o dos personas han hecho la historia con POV de Peeta y han hecho solo los juegos del hambre, por eso me anime a escribir como pienso yo que fue. Besotes!_

 _ow, me alegro que te gustara y yo pienso igual, me hubiese gustado leer por parte de otro que piensan que paso con Peeta en el epilogo (más detallado que en el libro obvio) jaja. Saludos!_

 _ **MartinaLecuona** Hola! Si he tratado de guiarme al comienzo por lo poco que cuenta Suzanne en el libro, ya después voy a tener que inventar e.e Me alegro que te guste y gracias por comentar, saludos!_

 ** _Ojala nos leamos pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

 **Cap.4**

Tengo que admitirme a mí mismo que a mí también me gusta dormir con Katniss. Ella es mi antídoto para las pesadillas. Ella fue la primera en volver a dormirse. Yo recele hasta que no di más. Sé que Katniss tuvo algunas pesadillas; como me daba patadas y me despertaba, yo la despertaba a ella para tranquilizarla, hasta que al fin en algún momento de la madrugada, se sumo a un sueño tranquilo y yo también lo hice.

Al despertar estoy con los huesos agarrotados pero sin sudar. Nada de pesadillas. Katniss aun duerme a mi lado, por lo que hago lo posible por levantarme sin molestarla.

Veo por una de las ventanas que afuera hay un cielo horrible, que pronostica un día deprimente. Aun así no hay tormenta, aunque si una nieve que decora todo. Decido dejar una nota a Katniss y volver a mi casa.

 **...**

—Espero que tengas una muy bonita navidad —me desea Delly, al terminar nuestro turno en la panadería — ¡Hasta mañana!

Le digo lo mismo y ella me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja.

Hay qué ver cuántos cambios tiene el distrito 12 cada vez que pasa más tiempo. Aun hay nieve, pero el lugar se ve bellísimo, porque a alguien del Capitolio se le ocurrió que podríamos festejar la Nochebuena el veinticuatro de diciembre y navidad el veinticinco, como se acostumbraba en algún lejano pasado. Aquí solo se festejaban los cumpleaños y Año nuevo. Así que a pesar de que hace días se decoró el distrito aun me gusta: han colgado guirnaldas de colores, luces que tintinean y cambian del amarillo, al rojo, al azul y al verde, y en las casas se nos asigno un pino pequeño para decorarlo con bolas también de diferentes colores. Según la tradición se hacen regalos en Nochebuena, así que le hecho un regalo a Delly que ya se lo di porque no la veré en la cena, y a Haymitch y Katniss que comeremos juntos.

A Haymitch le compre un whisky. No me esforcé mucho por pensar en su regalo, pero como aquí siempre consigue licor blanco, será algo agradable tomar algo distinto para variar. Sé que le gusta porque lo he visto tomar antes. Ahora como el Capitolio nos otorga los productos que queramos, ya sean de allí o de otro distrito, con un permiso lo conseguimos.

A Katniss fue más difícil, pero me decidí por darle una pintura.

Recuerdo que al llegar a mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores, aun me quedaban cuadros en blancos para pintar. Nadie había tocado nada, solo se acumulo polvo que tuve que limpiar. Dudé con el tema de darle una pintura a Katniss porque recuerdo que en la gira de la victoria me dijo que los odiaba…aunque luego dijo que en realidad eran extraordinarios ¿será real? ¿O yo me lo estoy inventando? En fin, no puedo sacarme esa duda sin delatarme. Sé que ella me decía eso porque dibuje cosas de la primera arena, aparte de ella por todas partes.

Cuando toco la puerta de la casa de Katniss me abre Haymitch.

—Hola —digo mientras entro.

—Peeta —asiente él —.Llegas para el mejor momento, ya que eres un buen pintor podrás plasmarlo para tenerlo como recordatorio.

— ¿El qué? —pregunto confundido, mientras me lleva a la cocina.

—Un milagro —responde justo cuando llegamos y Katniss se voltea para dedicarle un bufido con su ceño fruncido. Al verla me doy cuenta de a qué se refiere: ella está cocinando. Tiene un delantal para no manchar su ropa. Olisqueo con cuidado pero huele bien.

—Dijiste que no eras muy buena cocinera ¿real o no?

—Real —contesta a la vez que se da vuelta, como si quisiera que no le vea la expresión —, pero después de ese día le dije a Sae que cuando cocinara me dejara estar a su lado para aprender.

A mi lado, Haymitch tiene una sonrisa socarrona, tanto para Katniss como para mí. Aunque ella no la ve, que me la dedique a mi me confunde.

—Bueno, ya veremos si salimos vivos de esto.

Cuando mi mentor dice eso, una parte de mi desconfía de inmediato ¿Sera que Katniss está haciendo esto a propósito? ¡Si, no es la primera vez que quiere matarme! Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, estoy detrás de ella, y la volteo con violencia hacia mí, mientras le grito:

— ¡Eres un muto, un muto apestoso! ¡Me quieres matar otra vez!

Yo soy más fuerte. Noto como ella trata de zafarse de los zarandeos pero no puede. Es Haymitch que me toma desprevenido por detrás y me envuelve en un abrazo de acero para alejarme de Katniss y no dañarla.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ella matara a todos!

— ¡Basta, Peeta! No es cierto, no es real —me gruñe Haymitch. Su aliento huele a alcohol.

—Peeta, cálmate, no te hare daño —dice Katniss, mientras se acerca a mí.

—Aléjate preciosa —ordena, pero ella no le hace caso.

—Sé que no me hará nada ¿Peeta? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Peeta? No te quiero matar.

La situación me es tan extraña. Si ella me quisiera matar ya lo habría hecho estando preso en los brazos de Haymitch. Es cuando empiezo a razonar y darme cuenta que no era yo quien hablaba, sino la mutación que creo Snow de mí. Dejo de pelear para que Haymitch me suelte. Al darse cuenta, lo hace.

—Lo siento —mascullo avergonzado, agachando la cabeza.

—Está bien —me tranquiliza Katniss, que parece satisfecha cuando le echo un vistazo. Vuelve a poner atención en la comida, ignorándonos.

—Vamos, chico. Sentémonos un rato. Hay que esperar —dice Haymitch mientras me mira con cautela, esperando que el muto vuelva.

Katniss aprendió bien. La comida esta buena, así que comemos con entusiasmo pero en silencio –Haymitch ya no pudo provocar más a Katniss sabiendo que la comida era rica, y luego de halagarla, ya no había mucho qué decir, había hambre–. Mientras tanto yo me sigo lamentando el episodio breve que sufrí.

Todo está en paz, hasta que de un momento a otro, afuera se oyen sonidos como bombas, y los tres nos quedamos petrificados por segundos, hasta que yo reacciono primero.

— ¡Katniss escóndete, vamos vete! ¡Haymitch, anda con ella!

No les doy tiempo a protestar. Tomo un cuchillo. Sé que no me servirá de mucho si hay gente con aerodeslizadores tirando bombas, pero si alguien viene a verificar, quizá lo pueda matar antes de que llegue a buscar a Katniss, ya que esta es su casa y supongo que quieren verla muerta.

Justo cuando abro la puerta y estoy por atacar a alguien, me sorprende Sae, que me mira con ojos como plato al verme con el cuchillo en mano...Con la puerta abierta, los sonidos se escuchan aun más fuertes.

Al oír a alguien, Katniss corre a ver quién es, mientras Haymitch le sigue detrás como puede –con copa en mano– diciéndole que no vaya, y claro está, ella no hace caso.

— ¡Ah, ahí estas! —dice aliviada Sae la grasienta al ver que Katniss no está herida. Supongo que verme amenazadoramente con un arma la asusto —.Venia a avisarte que no te pierdas del espectáculo bueno… los tres. Vamos, vengan.

Enmudezco, ya que si fuesen bombas ella no nos pediría que saliéramos afuera detrás de ella, y aparte habría fuego, humo y gente gritando. Katniss es la primera en salir, no sin antes quitarme el cuchillo y tirarlo al suelo, Haymitch me dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza para darme ánimos, y respirando hondo, le sigo.

Afuera es un espectáculo, tal como dijo Sae. El cielo está cubierto de chispas de colores. Ella nos comenta a gritos que son cohetes o fuegos artificiales, que los habían anunciado en la tele. Su nieta que está a su lado, esta hipnotizada. No la culpo.

— ¡Feliz navidad! —grita alegre Sae, al consultar la hora en su reloj y ver que se nos ha pasado las doce en punto mirando los fuegos. Abraza a su nieta y luego a Katniss. Supongo que después de cuidarla tanto tiempo, y de haber tratado con ella antes en el Quemador le ha tomado mucho cariño. También nos saluda a Haymitch y a mí, con una sonrisa. Luego toma a su nieta por los hombros y se despide.

—Feliz navidad —grita Haymitch, y antes de tomar el contenido de su copa la levanta como si brindara por nosotros, que lo miramos con expresiones divertidas.

—Feliz navidad —dice Katniss acercándose.

—Para ti también —La abrazo unos segundos y luego la suelto—.Ven, tengo que buscar algo a mi casa.

Tomo a Haymitch del brazo para indicarle que me siga también. Me acompañan sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Katniss, señalando los regalos que están envueltos con papel colorido.

—Obsequios —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Chico, nosotros no compramos regalos —masculla Haymitch como puede y me doy cuenta: esta avergonzado. Observo a Katniss y veo que ella también lo está.

— ¿Y? No importa.

Pasa un minuto, y suspira diciendo:

—Tenías razón, preciosa. Es el mejor de este trío.

Es mi turno de avergonzarme, intentando adivinar en qué momento dijo Katniss aquello.

Haymitch queda como embobado mirando el whisky y luego me agradece, diciendo que lo ha probado y que es riquísimo.

—Toma, abre el tuyo. Espero te guste —digo poniéndome nervioso ¿ _Cómo reaccionara_? Pienso, mientras se lo paso, y ella sopesa el material en sus manos.

Se sienta en una de las sillas y lo apoya en la mesa. Le quita el envoltorio y como la pintura esta al revés, la voltea para verla y se le escapa un gemido.

No tengo que estirarme como Haymitch para ver lo que provoco a Katniss de tal manera, sé lo que ella está viendo: he tratado de hacer un retrato de su familia, como si ellos no hubiesen muertos…me refiero a su papá y a Prim, obvio. He estado en su casa muchas veces y solo vi que tiene una foto de la boda de sus padres, y debe de tener por ahí el medallón con las fotos de su mamá, Prim y…Gale, si. Aun así no he visto ninguna foto en la que salgan ella con su familia, por eso me pareció un buen regalo.

La pintura empieza por su papá que sonríe, le he añadido unas arruguitas en los ojos, y cerca de su boca, como para hacer de cuenta que no murió y que ha envejecido con el pasar del tiempo. A su lado, abrazándola por la cintura esta su mamá, feliz –que nunca la he visto sonriendo de tal manera como la pinte, salvo cuando Katniss volvió de la primera arena –, aunque en el cuadro ella esta así por estar con su familia. Con la otra mano, el hombre que hacía que los pájaros callaran y cantaran para repetir sus canciones, esta Katniss, como ahora, solo que feliz; Al igual que los demás, y aferrada a su cintura, Prim la rodea en un abrazo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La he dibujado un poco más alta, como si ella en realidad estuviese por cumplir sus quince años.

—Te pasaste —susurra Haymitch con una mueca, mientras se sirve el whisky.

Su comentario me sienta mal, necesito que ella diga algo.

— ¿Katniss?

—Es…es…hermoso —y me abrazo llorando.

Me relajo mientras intento que se calme.

* * *

 _Hola! Ojala este capítulo les guste…_

 _En lo personal las rabietas de Peeta o mejor dicho sus ataques me parecen algo penoso (aunque sea en este cap) pero lo que Suzanne dio a entender es que él no se curó del todo y seguía con lo de real o no, y Katniss menciona algo así como que "a Peeta le agarran flashback y se agarra a una silla"…Por lo que supongo que con el tiempo nuestro querido panadero dejara esa costumbre o no le agarrara tan seguido._

 _Dude en la parte de añadir fuegos artificiales…En la peli de En llamas si salen y reconocen pero traté de buscar en los libros si en algún momento se mencionan o algo pero no, así que decidí que sea como un motivo "nuevo y desconocido" para ellos…_

 _ **nanny33** Hola! Si, yo también creo que Peeta seguirá con los episodios, con el tiempo se le irán o quizá no del todo, pero se va a saber controlar, o eso es lo que yo creo...Gracias por tu lindo rr y voy a tener en cuenta tu consejo, tratare de hacerlo en algún capitulo...Lamentablemente me atasque en la continuación de este que subo pero mas o menos lo que quería escribir lo recuerdo así voy a ver si la inspiración viene a mi! jajaj, gracias por comentar!_

 _En fin, me dejare de excusar con la esperanza que no les haya parecido tan mal este capítulo, **nos leemos la próxima, besos!**_


End file.
